Passenger Seat
by menz815
Summary: A short song fic about Jack and Kate. Takes place off-island. The song is Passenger Seat by Death Cab for Cutie. Jack's POV.


A/N: This was a request from my dear friend Carlie. I hope this meets your expectations. :D The song is Passenger Seat by Death Cab for Cutie, one of Carlie and my favorite Death Cab songs.

This fic takes place off-island, after the trial, but before Jack's downfall. The first paragraph in each stanza is Jack and Kate in the car. The second paragraph is later that night. Just to clarify. ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost or the characters or the song Passenger Seat.

* * *

_I roll the window down  
And then begin to breathe in _

_The darkest country road  
And the strong scent of evergreen  
From the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

It was twilight. The sky painted with strokes of dark violets and blues, the stars like little pinpricks of light poking through a piece of paper full of holes. You realize you never made much time to look at the stars before. Not in LA. You couldn't really see them there. Lights blazed day and night, blinding everyone around you; no one ever had the time to look upwards, only forwards, driving further and further from the things that mattered. You were like that once. The air smelled earthy, but not like it did on the island. Island air was sweet, tangy, wet. Here you could taste the crispness of the cold on the tip of your tongue, the dry scent of wood and evergreen; the freshness of it made you feel alive, like today was the first day of your life. She placed her hand in yours, and your heart soared out the window, creating pinks to the vivid painting in the clouds. The sun was disappearing, but its warmth burned deep in your chest as her thumb grazed your knuckles. You were coming home.

The feel of her on your skin, hot against hot, but goosebumps pebbled on her arms nonetheless. The smell of her hair as you buried your nose in it; like the air on that country road, her curls carried the scent of it. And you never thought you'd feel like this; husky breaths rolled from your throat in pure ecstasy. She put her hand on the nape of your neck. You were coming home.

* * *

_Then looking upwards  
I strain my eyes and try  
To tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites  
From the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

You turn your head and smile at her; a real smile, one that goes all the way to your eyes. She notices, and smiles too. You can feel your heart thump faster, and you are forced to turn away and look back out the window as a rush of emotion floods your senses. You gaze in wonder as a stream of light streaks the sky, and you think that logically it's probably a satellite passing in orbit. But for once, you want to forego with science, and you make a wish on the streaking light, a shooting star. All you want to do is be there with her, with nothing else in the world. Not even satellites watching. She was home.

You push inside of her, and she thrusts upwards. Stars flood your eyes. The warmth in your core burns like a fiery orb. It pulses like a star about to explode and her breath hitches with every burst of energy. You wonder why with her it feels so different. And then you realize, everywhere you had ever been, you felt empty, but here with her, you were whole. She was home.

* * *

_"Do they collide?"  
I ask and you smile.  
With my feet on the dash  
The world doesn't matter._

You place your feet on the dashboard. You're barefoot and you wiggle your toes. You feel like a child, giddy, the wind in your hair. You think of the star; the chances of it hitting another one are slim to none, but you turn your head once again to her, and you think statistics don't matter because you and her had collided and formed a burning orgasmic ball of fire. "Make a wish, I see a star," you say. She smiles…no, she radiates a beam of pure bliss, and you can tell she is wondering what is going on with you, but that she likes it. In that moment, everything else disappears. It all ends with her.

The star explodes and you and her join in a colossal eruption, sonic booms rippling down the length of your bodies. You feel yourself empty….no, more than empty, it's like everything else has been blown to oblivion, like you and her are spiraling into a black hole, and nothing, not even time matters. In that moment, everything else disappears. It all ends with her.

_

* * *

_

When you feel embarrassed then I'll be your pride  
When you need directions then I'll be the guide  
For all time.  
For all time.

It's dark and you're lost. She's embarrassed, but tonight you don't care. Her skin glows in the starlight, and you stroke her cheek, her neck, her hair. You'll find your way together. She is your northern star, driving you home. She will always be your home. For all time.

Your limbs are entangled and intertwined, to the point that you don't know where you end and she begins. And you think that at one time, you had both been so lost, but together, you could brave the unknown. And if there were nothing else in the world, you wouldn't care. She will always be your home. For all time.

_

* * *

_

Please review! Any comment is greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
